


I'll be there for you ('cause you're there for me too)

by Want_to_read234



Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_read234/pseuds/Want_to_read234
Summary: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds would probably describe their friendship as friendship at first sight.It may sound cheesy but it is what it is.Day 7: Support
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: My First Whumptober (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948717
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'll be there for you ('cause you're there for me too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I had practically zero inspiration for todays theme, so I kind of ended up writing a quick oneshot.
> 
> Hopefully you manage to enjoy it, but I'm aware its kinda weird.
> 
> Also title is from 'I'll be there for you' by the Rembrandts.

Peter Parker and Ned Leeds would probably describe their friendship as friendship at first sight.

It may sound cheesy but it is what it is.

It was a friendship built off mutual support that had only grown stronger over the years.

Peter had had to switch school when he moved in with Aunt May and Uncle Ben after the death of his parents. The term had already started so Peter was left to sit by himself at lunch since everyone had already formed their friendship groups. Not that he minded. He was a shy nerd, with asthma and thick glasses. He hadn’t exactly left many friends behind in his old school.

It had been as he was sitting at a table by himself, warily eyeing the cafeterias mac and cheese, that he heard sneering voices behind him. A group of 3 older kids had cornered a boy that looked about Peters age and were laughing about his Lego set. Peter couldn’t work out why they would since it was the coolest set he had ever seen. But the boy had just calmly asked them to leave since he was trying to enjoy his lunch. Not that they did. They just kept moving closer to the boy and trying to grab his legos.

The boy had backed up as far as he could, but he was now trapped between the wall and the group of bullies. They were still hissing insults at the boy, but it was too quiet for Peter to hear what was said.

Peter glanced around the cafeteria, but no-one seemed to be paying any attention. The teachers were nowhere to be seen and the other kids seemed to be deliberately not looking in that direction. Probably trying to make sure they didn’t get attacked next.

Before he knew what he was doing, Peter stood and walked towards the boy. If no one else was going to help, then it looked like it was up to Peter. As he got closer, he could hear the bullies taunts.

“... planning on building yourself some friends fatso?” hissed one of the boys.

“hah, exactly! Don’t see anyone else lining up to come be your friend fatty!” cackled one of the others.

They looked like they were 10 or 11. Far too old to be picking on a kid that couldn’t have been more than 6 or 7.

The boy, still trapped against the wall, was looking frantically around. There was no exit that didn’t involve going through the older boys and Peter could see the wetness forming in his eyes. Their eyes met for a split second when Peter paused a couple steps away from the group, still unnoticed by the older ones. Peter may have been severely outnumbered but the only thing he could think was that he had to protect that boy.

Without another thought Peter felt himself moving through the older boys to stand in front of the boy. “I think you should go away and leave my friend alone.” He was proud of how strong his voice sounded.

The older boys smirked at him. “aww, fatty has managed to make a wee friend.”

“Don’t call him that! Its not nice." Peter spat back at the older boy.

“and what are you going to do about it pip squeak?” another of the older boys taunted.

Even to this day Peter isn’t sure what came over him.

But one of the boys reached out to grab the boys Lego again and Peter found himself reaching out to stop him. Grabbing the older boys arm and pushing him back.

The boy was taken by surprise and that allowed Peters push to knock him off balance. Peter was distantly aware of the hush that came over the cafeteria as they became the centre of attention for the entire room.

“Don’t touch him!” Peter hissed.

The older boys shared a quick look among themselves before they jumped towards Peter.

In an instant one of the boys was holding Peters arms behind his back while the other two started to throw punches at him. Peter curled up as much as he could to protect his stomach from the assault, but the grip the other boy had on his arms prevented him from moving too far.

The room had erupted into chaos. Peter could barely focus through the pain in his stomach. The force of the punches where causing him to lose his breath and he could feel his lungs begging for his inhaler. He felt the hands of the younger boy trying to get them off and thought that he heard someone asking them to stop it. But it was all a blur.

The next thing he was aware of, was lying on the ground with a teacher and the younger boy looking down at him. He was gasping and looking around for his backpack to get his inhaler. Every single movement hurt and the aching in his lungs begging for air was making it all the worse. Even sitting up was a chore and when he finally caught sight of his backpack it seemed so far away. The other boy seemed to know what he was looking for and moved and brought it over.

Reaching into the front pocket he took a couple of puffs from his inhaler and slowly felt his breathing returning to normal. After a couple of deep breaths, he turned to the boy and smiled, “I’m Peter.”

The other boys face switched from confused to one of the brightest smiles Peter had ever seen, “Hi Peter, I’m Ned.” He held his hand out for Peter to shake but Peters muscles weren’t quite under his control and he missed Neds hand as he went to take it.

The two boys looked at each other and laughed. “I guess we'll have to work on our handshaking skills!” Peter laughed.

“Yeah, that sounds about right!”

The teacher told them both to head round to the nurses office where someone would come get them in a bit to work out what was going to happen.

When Peter tried to stand up, he felt his legs wobbling like a baby bambi. Before he could lose his balance, Ned had wrapped his arms around his waist lifting Peters arm over his shoulder.

“I’ve got you Peter"

Peter turned to Ned and smiled, “Thanks Ned, shall we get moving then?”

They slowly made their way towards to the nurses office. Chat had quickly moved to Neds Lego set that had started all the hassle and by the time they reached the office and Peter had been deposited onto the bed, their friendship had been set into stone.

Somehow, they managed to get out of the whole mess without any form of detention. Apparently some of the students who had been in the cafeteria told the teachers about the older boys starting it all by harassing Ned and that Peter had only entered it to help defend Ned.

They had ended up calling his Uncle Ben to come pick him up since he had been hurt in the fight. But given why he had been in the fight in the first place, his Uncle had taken him for ice cream on the way home.

The next day at school, Ned was waiting for Peter outside the school steps and they went in together. They became inseparable.

A couple weeks later they did work on their handshake skills and created their own secret handshake.

They had a solid friendship built on love and support. If one of them ever needed the other, they knew without any doubt it the other would have their back. They were brothers. There for each other always.

When Ned found out his parents were going to be having another baby and he was going to be a big brother, Peter was there to make sure Ned had someone he could get his venting out to. The good and the bad.

They leant on each other in gym when they would fall behind the others in the class no matter how hard they tried.

When Uncle Ben died right in front of Peter. Ned was the only person he talked to, other than the officer on the scene, for a week afterwards.

It only made sense that as soon as Ned found out about Spider-Man that he would become the Guy in the Chair. He was Peter’s support system, just like Peter was Ned’s.

Their friendship had begun with the two boys supporting each other, and they just knew that they would never stop supporting each other.

And from the day after their introduction, everyone else knew they were a packaged deal.

So yeah, it was cheesy to say. But they were best friends for life.


End file.
